mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Wikiportal:Main/Did you know
To all users suggesting new facts: Please suggest your facts on a new section that shows your username, in a format of "(User)'s Facts". Do make sure that the facts are interesting and true, are not spoilers. They may be facts that some players may not know or may be facts that are unbelievable to most players, however, do make sure all the facts are correct. For example: Example User's Facts *... that fact stuff fact stuff? *... that fact thing that everyone interest? ~~~~ Chase's fact's ... Rares can be bred from (Common verson of rare) + (Any 4 or 3 element) ...Dawn of fire was first released with only 27 monsters, now there's about 50 ...In dof, Oaktopus only takes 6 hours to incubate ...The reason "efficent combonations" exist are to save diamonds and time. NintendoGuy666 (talk) 19:54, September 15, 2019 (UTC)NintendoGuy666 Strimes49's Facts ...that both the game Dawn of Fire and Wublin Island in the first game were teased in similar ways? Each were teased with a map of the upcoming island. ...that My Singing Monsters was first released with only two islands and 23 monsters? ...that when you level up a monster to level 20, it will emit stars and sometimes give special currencies? ...that the Big Salad is mathematically less valueable than a Cake? The amount of food produced from the Big Salad doesn't multiply with the cost to make it, unlike all other foods in the Bakery. ...that Shards are the fastest way to feed your monster on Tribal Island? ...that on Tribal Island, if a monster is at level 20 or higher, it will still glow? ...that during every Anniversary Month, there's a "Time of the Season" promotion featuring every Seasonal Monster for a limited time? ...that in DOF, some monsters take more time to breed and incubate than in the original? T-Rox, Maw, and Fwog are examples. ...that in DOF, the Cold Lands and some of the monsters were not decorated for the 2016 season? ...that the Wublin Blipsqueak was teased and released a day earlier (Tuesday and Thursday, rather than Wednesday and Friday)? Ok I have literally so many facts I could put in here but can't because this page would be a mile long lol. SakaLikesPotatoes's Facts *...That a single Wublin can be more effective at shard and diamond production than Ethereal Monsters and the Mini-Mine? *...That in DoF, crafted decorations are not stored in the vault? :Done. Just reworded a bit. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:49, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Chefkamel's Facts *...that you can move any object without pressing the move button by tapping and holding it? :Done. Just reworded a bit. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:49, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ArrQue's Facts *...that a verse in the song of Wublin Island was re-added with the release of the twelfth Wublin? ArrQue (talk) 05:52, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Done. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:32, October 29, 2016 (UTC) *...that all the Monsters that Gheegur needs have both the Air and Earth element? Super29392's Facts *That you can now make your own song using natural monsters? *That Keys can be given every week to a friend? *That Wubbox on Ethereal Island is called a Superethereal instead of a Supernatural? *That there are currently a total of 123 monsters in My Singing Monsters? Li' Freddy Fazbear's Facts ...that Yool's breeding combination was originally Deedge and Thumpies, but was later changed because of confusion with Grumpyre? 1 February 2017, 11am (UTC) Done. [[User:Qwertyxp2000 the second|'Q'''wertyxp2000 II]] (talk | ) 05:48, February 2, 2017 (UTC) That Rare Potbelly is the only Rare without eyes so far Elements Pescavelho (talk) 17:33, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Dandidoo has Air and Plant elements, and can't be found on Air and Plant Island. Goldmelonmaster's Facts ...that, compared to the original game, coins are much more valuable in Dawn of Fire? ...that, every Seasonal monster is vocal? Goldmelonmaster1 (talk) 15:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Tentronic User's Facts *... That Rare Potbelly has braces? Tentronic (talk) 20:26, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Jordan Botelho's Facts *... According to Wublin Island's Book of Monsters, Wubbox is before Astropod and after Scargo, despite the fact that Wubbox was the last monster to be added to Wublin Island. *... According to Wublin Island's market and Book of Monsters, Blipsqueak is before Creepuscule, despite the fact that Creepuscule was released before Blipsqueak. *... Despite the fact that Plant elements are not avalable en Air Island, Clamble can be heard in Air Island's soundtrack.Jordan Botelho (talk) 22:57, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Tealia 56's Facts *...that T-Rox can go to Air and Plant Island despite having only Earth, Water and Cold? And can't go to Earth, Water or Cold Island? Daniel Buehrig's facts *... that Plant Island is the only island to have all natural monsters in Dawn of Fire? *... that in 1.16.0 in DOF, after the release of Quarrister, instead of a new fire element, the monster was Congle? Daniel Buehrig (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Cman999's Facts *...that the Edamimi is the first quad-element monster on DoF to have the element Fire but not the element Air? *...that the elements making up the Flum Ox (earth, water, air, and fire) were once considered to be the basic elements of life? *...that the Dwumrohl requires the most eggs in order to wake it up? *...that the Pixolotl was the last Wublin to have a 14-day time limit? *...that all of the monsters required for the Tympa have the element Earth, and all of the monsters required for the Fleechwurm contain the elemt Plant? *...that, in the original game, Toe Jammer and Fung Pray are the only monsters with two-word names not separated by hyphens? Cman999 (talk) 01:08, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Tawkin Tawkerr's Facts *...that rare quad-element monsters are very valuable for waking up Wublins, because they can breed with their common form to always get the common monster? Tawkin Tawkerr (talk) Steeve Sparks's Facts *...that Noggin has the exact same part on Plant Island and Air Island? *...that Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island, Gold Island, and Fire Haven all have the same tempo of 140 bpm? Steeve Sparks (talk) 19:40, November 23, 2018 (UTC)Steeve Sparks :Added, though many islands do play the same tempo too. [[User:Qwertyxp2000 the second|'Q'''wertyxp2000 II]] (talk | ) 05:03, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Rareblin Creator's Facts *... that Mimic and Rare Bellowfish are the only monsters to have exactly 3 legs? *... that Wubbox can be teleported to Gold Island, even from Ethereal Island? RTC 02:22, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Kabwax's Facts *....that there are currently 2 known monsters that were scrapped from MSM: Floot Fly (the original Earth island 4 element monster) and Mimic (a monster with all 5 natural elemets) *....that the design for the scrapped quint element monster, Mimic, was implemented into Rare Clamble's design? *....that Maw has a good sense of taste, Rare Maw has a good sense of sight, and Epic Maw has a good sense of smell? *....that Rare Wubbox is the only Rare monster with a different sound than its common version? *....that Tribal Island, Cave Island, and Celestial Island all have a temp of 120 bpm (beats per minute)? *....that Pixolotl has square-shaped pupils? Kabwax (talk) 20:35, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Timvideo326's Facts *... That before 2.3.6, you were allowed to spend Diamonds on your monster on Tribal Island? *... Epic Mammott, Epic Potbelly, Epic Furcorn, and Epic PomPom are not allowed teleported to Shugabush Island because they are unable to breed? Timvideo326 (talk) 03:54, December 23, 2018 (UTC) regawin's facts the composer island colossal opens it's eyes? Regawin (talk) 23:26, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Stamer8's Facts *...that the second Water Island caste upgrade costs as much as Earth Island? MSMMario25's facts *...that some monsters aren't idle on some islands? For example: Mammott never stops playing on Earth Island, Quibble never stops playing on Cold Island, Shellbeat never stops playing on Water Island and T-Rox never stops playing on Air Island? MSMMario25 (talk) 16:02, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Hydroquake Vortex's Facts *...in order to get the best efficiency of coins for a Tweedle , you would need to collect its coins 144 times a day! *...that Noggin has the same beat on Air Island and Plant Island. Hydroquake Vortex (talk) 02:10, July 30, 2019 (UTC) That Gold Island Is The Only Island That Has No Profit And No (Internal) Spending To Fill In? ... That While Seasonal Events Can Epic Animations Be Seen On Record Labels? ... Which Air Element Is The Most Present Element In Games Nowadays? ... Monsters Are Born Children in My Singing Monsters (Shown in the Descriptions), But Not Shown? ... That Galvana Even Being Celestial Of Electricity Requires No Wublin? ... That Possibly All Islands of Fire Dawn Are Still Inhabited, But Hidden? ... Cave Island Is Under Mirrored Cold Island Potbelly, until the release of faerie island, was on the most islands, in total 9 island (list below). Now Potbelly is tied with Mammot as both have 9. Officially there are only 2 islands without the word island in their name, (Fire Oasis, Fire Haven, and until it was renamed, Fire Frontier). Mammot: Fire Oasis Faerie Island Air Island Potbelly: Psychic Island Fire Haven Water Island Both: Plant Island Cold Island Earth Island Gold Island Tribal Island Shugabush Island MMB The Coolest's Facts *...that both the Composer Island and the Fire Frontier Colossals, both islands that currently do not have a finished song, are shown with opened eyes? *...That PomPom is referred to as female in the app My PomPom and in her plush's description despite the fact that PomPom, like all other monsters, are gender neutral. *...That the Rare Wubbox is the only rare monster to have a different song than its common counterpart? *...That Furcorn was both the first Rare Monster and the first Epic Monster to be released? Fur B. | Let's Chat 18:58, September 13, 2019 (UTC) PlakaDrakes' Facts (ArtTGC's Facts) ...That the Monster World, Thumpiverse, Realm of Thingia, and the pocket dimension of Ethereal Island are all connected through the Multiverse via the binding power of the trees? ... That unlike Natural Epics, and their Common and Rare cousins, Epic Seasonals have their own unique animations? PlakaDrakes (talk) 23:25, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Game’s facts That Psychic island was originally fire frontier? Gamemaster111234 (talk) 22:02, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Byte+Barq=Awesome's facts ... That Psychic Island is the only island to have it's name changed, prevously known as Fire Fronteer? CliffordTheBigRedDogSuperfan2019 facts ... That Epic Pummel was the last water element monster to have an epic form? Nursjames' facts *...that Epic Dandidoo is the first Epic Monster on Fire Haven? iamafurcorn 's facts *...that the letter 'a' appears in all island names? (only in the original game) *...that the combination Pummel andT-Rox recently had five different outcomes? *...that Air Island is the only island with three special monsters (four counting Reebro). Wubbazt's facts *... that each Ethereal Element is associated with a specific Natural Element? *... that the key and tempo of each Magical Island's song corresponds to that of one Outer Island from Dawn of Fire? *... that the Celestials were the first Monsters to go from Dawn of Fire to My Singing Monsters and not the other way around? *... that the song of Gold Island is currently the only song in the My Singing Monsters franchise written in the key of D? *... that Epic Drumpler was the last Natural Epic Monster to be released? ~ Wubbazt (talk) 18:36, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Lookiecookie0404’s facts *...that over half of the monsters that go to Party Island have the Earth element? (Not counting Prismatics. *...that Pango is the least required monster for the Wublins? Poewk and Zynth each need only one. *...that Quibble is the only monster with more than one element that can be teleported to Party Island and Cave Island? *...that Scaratar is the only Celestial to require a number of Noggins that isn’t divisible by 5? (36) *...that Noggins used to take 15 seconds to breed and hatch? They now only take 3 seconds. *...that Drumpler never stops playing on Faerie Island? *...that PomPom is the only monster on Shugabush Island with the Earth element, the only three-element monster on Shugabush Island, and the only monster that can be teleported to three different Outer Islands? *...that once Epic Drumpler is released, there will be a total of 108 distinct monsters on Gold Island? *...that of the 56 monsters on the Continent in DoF, 16 can be teleported to more than one Outer Island? *...that of the 7 natural monsters available on Shugabush Island, Deedge is the only one that can’t be teleported to Party Island? *...that Periscorp never stops playing on Psychic Island? *...that Vegetable Medley’s original bio didn’t mention its Titan: Harvherd? MSMMario25's facts ...that Tweedle, Furcorn and Fwog are the only monsters who aren't on a Magical Island yet? MSMMario25 (talk) 20:22, February 7, 2020 (UTC)